SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)
|run = 2014 - Future |genre = Animated, Comedy, Fanon, Spin-Off |season = Over 100 (ordered) |episode = 2000+ |status = Active |company = Nickelodeon (2014-16), Polar Inc. (2017-2109), TheJasbre202 TV (2109-future) }} SpongeBob SquarePants is a international animated fanon television series created by former FANDOM user for Nickelodeon, though the series has since began airing on modern networks such as Noob Boy Studios, Temmie Central, Para Beetle TV, Squidwork, Anemone TV, Fallen Falcon TV, Toon Disney, Fox Kids and Banana Studios. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. Synopsis In the Pacific Ocean, there is a small town called Bikini Bottom. The residents of Bikini Bottom are all quirky sea creatures. One particularly funny townsperson is SpongeBob SquarePants, a sea sponge who dwells in a pineapple. A new recruit at Bikini Bottom's most popular restaurant, the Krusty Krab, he lives a crazy life with his hard-headed neighbor and friend Patrick. His other neighbor Squidward is a sarcastic, boring octopus who can't stand SpongeBob. At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob works for the money-obsessed Eugene Krabs. While Mr. Krabs is often harsh to his employees, he is clever and cares deeply for his own daughter Pearl. In his time off, SpongeBob attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School and hangs out with his other friend Sandy the Squirrel. Over it's course run, various characters created specificly for the show like Maja, Patrick Jr. and Adam joined the gang, quickly becoming popular within the community fanbase. Characters Main Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene Krabs * Gary the Snail * Sheldon Plankton * Maja Avery (Seasons 46-58; 69-now) * Patrick Jr. (Seasons 38-now) * Adam Fishman (Seasons 49-now) * TBA (More coming in future seasons) Recurring Characters * Pearl Krabs * Mrs. Puff * Karen Plankton * Larry the Lobster * Adam Fishman (Seasons 26-49) * Maja Avery (Seasons 59-62) * MermaidKid and BarnacleBean (Seasons 62; 69-70) * Mr. Shicowa (Seasons 69-now) * TBA Minor Characters * SpongeDrake * Betty * SpongeBecca * Spot * Beatrice * Goree da Snail * The Sacred Fishary (Seasons 47-59; 65; 71) * MermaidKid and BarnacleBean (Seasons 65-66) * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Evelyn the Sardine (Seasons 67-68) * Mary J. Avery Mother (Season 62) * TBA Theme Songs * Seasons 49-59 - Spongy Adventure * Seasons 60-70 - Ridin' the Hook * Seasons 71-present - Staff Executive Producers/Showrunners *PolarKey - Showrunner for Seasons 49 and 59 and created both logos (under the alias of 'PolarKey Jr.') and showran the initial shorts (under the alias of 'Stephen Hillenberg'). *EinsteinBlllllllllll - Showrunner for Seasons 1-43. (Also Creator) *TheJasbre202 - Showrunner for Seasons 44-45, 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100. *Swaner - Showrunner for Seasons 45-47. (Was on pre-production for Season 48 before being replaced.) *Somematchyguy19 - Showrunner for Seasons 48, 50, 53, 64-65, 74, 79-80, 84-86, 91-93 and 96-97. *WalkingBird - Showrunner for Seasons 51 and 54. *Daniloeverton - Showrunner for Season 52. *Cicicity - Showrunner for Seasons 55-57. *Dragongeek71 - Showrunner for Seasons 58, 67, 71 and 94-95. *AFallenPower - Showrunner for Season 58 and 73. *Rocky Lobster - Showrunner for Seasons 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100 *BobSponge444 - Showrunner for Seasons 63, 66, 68, 76-78, 87-88. *Golfpecks256 - Showrunner for Season 71. Producers *History12346 - Producer for Seasons 1-2. *SuperSaiyanKirby - Producer for Seasons 3-5. *SuperFanon'D! - Producer for Season 6. *Squidward39 - Producer for Season 7. *BagelBoxd - Producer for Seasons 8-9. *JCM - Producer for Seasons 10-26. (Co-Producer for Seasons 3-9) *Shamm2001 - Producer for Season 27. *JCM - Producer for Season 28. *SuperFanon'D! - Producer for Seasons 29-30. *WumboMan900 - Producer for Seasons 31-32. *Jackbradley2006 - Producer for Seasons 33-37. *BobSponge444 - Producer for Seasons 38-42. *TheJasbre202 - Producer for Season 43. (Co-Producer for the Seasons he showran.) *Swaner - Producer for Seasons 44-45. *Husemana - Producer for Seasons 46-47. *WalkingBird - Producer for Seasons 47-49. *Daniloeverton - Producer for Seasons 50-54. *Nickelodeonfan14 - Producer for Seasons 55-57. *Somematchyguy19 - Producer for Seasons 58-65. *RTheNoob74 - Producer for Seasons 66-67. *RawPotatos - Producer for Seasons 68-71. *PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots - Producer for Seasons 72-73. Title Card and Banner Artists Current *Somematchyguy19 - Title Cards (Seasons 44-present), Banners (Seasons 55-63) *TheJasbre202 - Banners (Seasons 60-62, 69-70, 75, 81-83, 89-90, 98-100) *Randomguy385 - Banners (Seasons 64-68, 71-present) *HippyDippyHoop5 - Title Cards (Seasons 67; 71-present) *Bonniemew33 - Title Cards (Seasons 71-present) *PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots- Title Cards (Seasons 71-present) Former *FrenchSpongeBob77777 - Title Cards *SpongeBob13579 - Title Cards *Jackbradley2006 - Title Cards (Until Season 36) *BobSponge444 - Title Cards (Seasons 37-45; 67) *Husemana - Title Cards (Seasons ??-46) *WalkingBird - Title Cards (Seasons 47-54; 57) *CrazyMew37 - Banners (Seasons 48, 50-54) *Dragongeek71 - Title Cards (Seasons 57-60) *Stacy54 - Title Cards (Seasons 57-63) *RTheNoob74 - Title Cards (Seasons 66-67) *Monicasgangfan - Title Cards (Seasons 68-73) Writers * Everyone's a writer! Simply add an episode to the most recent episode list! ** Note: It is recommended to set the length of the title cards at 130 pixels for consistency, and centering them. Trivia *This is the series with the most seasons in SBFW, being 100, the second most being SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures with 86 seasons. *This series has run for about 74 seasons so far, and is renewed all the way to 100. *Some channels, like Para Beetle TV, air the episodes WAY earlier than they are supposed to. *EinsteinBlllllllllll ran the most amount of seasons; 43 in total. Gallery Fanonlogor.png|The series' old logo. Category:2017 Category:EinsteinBlllllllllll Category:Swaner Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:PolarKey Category:Temmie Central Category:Fox Kids Category:Spin-offs Category:Series Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Cicicity Category:AFallenPower Category:Fallen Falcon TV Category:WalkingBird Category:Toon Disney Category:Banana Studios Category:Golfpecks256 Category:Daniloeverton Category:CrazyMew37 Category:Dragongeek71 Category:BobSponge444 Category:PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots